Alyssa Lies
by Sarabear08
Summary: A mother is beaten and killed by her husband. When a Rookie CSI had took the case of a battered wife she finds out about a child that is also involved, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

1A/N This is my first fan fiction that I have wrote. This story is entitled Alyssa Lied, For the song by Jason Michael Carroll "Alyssa Lies".

Summary: A mother is beaten and killed by her husband. When a Rookie CSI had took the case of a battered wife she finds out about a child that is also involved, what will happen?

Allie Smith the new CSI had also took on a part time job teaching in the nearby elementary school. When Allie arrived on her first day of work she went whit Eric Delko, on a homicide of a caucasian female who was battered and had a single GSW to the head.

"Any Id Frank" Eric said with a bold voice

"No were searching the surroundings but nothing is coming up"

"Who did this Baby" Alexx said

" COD is the GSW to the left temple, don't look like any other injuries I'll know more at post."

" Alright Keep us posted" Allie said

"okay I will" Alexx said leaving

Delko and Allie started collecting evidence at the scene, When Lt. Horatio Caine arrived.

"What do we got?" Horatio said while taking his glasses off and looking around

" All we got is that she's around 25-26 years of age, her COD was a single GSW to left temple" Allie said picking up her tweezers

"You got something" Eric said

"Yea it Looks like a single brown piece of hair"

"Well that's odd, the vic a blond?" Eric asked

"yea it might be the killers, I'll get it to DNA" Allie said putting it in a bag and labeling it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N okay this is the end to my first chapter. Suggestions and comments are welcome. Please let me know if there is anything i need to improve on. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N I would like to thank **Shining,Collection,X** for beta reading. I would also like to thank all who have read my story so far. Thanks

Int. Crime lab

Allie and Delko were in the layout room, trying to get anything off the pictures that Delko took. When Allie's phone went off, she looked down at it and it said "one new text message". She opened up her phone and read the text message.

"Who was that?" Eric asked

"DNA just came back form the hair sample, and it's male. You'll never believe whose DNA it is. Tom Shepard. He went to jail for battering his wife three years back."

Eric smiled. "Let's go pay Mr. Shepard a visit."

Ext. Shepard's house

As the detectives knocked on the door, a young girl opened the door. They heard a noise coming from the kitchen,

"Daddy, Daddy!" Alyssa said

"What, Alyssa?" he yelled

"Mr. Shepard, Miami Dade Police Department. We would like to ask you some questions." Eric walked in, impressed. The house was rather well-kept, unlike many other of the suspects they met in the past.

"In the kitchen," he replied.

Allie and Delko looked at each other with confusion

"Mr. Shepard, may I talk to your daughter in the other room?" Allie asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Alyssa, come here."

The CSI walked into a room and spotted a young girl sitting down on the floor. "Hi, my name is Allie, what's your name?"

Alyssa took Allie's hand and took Allie to her room

Int Kitchen

Eric stared at Mr. Shepard closely, looking for any sign of weakness. "You do have a record on abusing you wife, right, Mr. Shepard?" he asked

"Yea. Only once, I hit her. I was drunk. So what." He shrugged. What did it matter to this guy that he decided to have a couple beers down at the bar one night?

"And it happens that your wife is dead now."

Int. Alyssa Room

"So you never did tell me your name?"

"Alyssa. Did you find my mommy?" she asked. There was an innocent tone to the girl's voice that sent a pang of sympathy through Allie's body like a lightning bolt had just hit her full force.

"How long has your mommy been gone?" Allie asked quite kindly.

"Over a week now. Daddy said she left."

"Well, if I get anything on your mommy, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

"Okay."

Int. Kitchen

"I preferred if you guys left" Mr. Shepard said gruffly. Honestly, this was beginning to become a bother. He'd been sitting there for half an hour answering the same questions. He hoped that there was something in his rights to complain about this.

"Don't leave town for a couple of days" Delko said. "We might be in need of your… willing assistance."

"Alyssa, come here," he demanded.

Int. Alyssa Room

"I guess it's time for me to go" Allie said.

"No, I don't want you to" Alyssa said clinging to Allie's leg. Her pleading face nearly brought tears to Allie's eyes, but she forced herself to remain professional.

"It's okay, sweetie. You know what? Here's my phone number." She pulled out a card. "You can call me night or day, or when you feel like you're in trouble, okay"

"Okay."

Allie and Alyssa both walked out of the room and entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mr. Shepard, we'll be in touch" Allie said.

Ext Shepard Residents

Two Weeks Later...

Summary so far- Allie is still concerned about the situation with Alyssa and her father. When Allie gets a phone call, it's shocking to hear what happened

Allie and Delko were still looking through evidence to see who killed Rebecca Shepard. They had worked this case for over three weeks, and there were still no new leads. Delko and Allie went back to the photos and wondered what was out of place. Her phone rang.

"Hold on, Delko," she sighed and picked up. "Allie"

"Allie?" she heard from the phone. She instantly recognized the voice and became concerned.

"Alyssa?" she answered, confused.

All of a sudden, she heard a scream and a dial tone, Allie quickly hung up the phone and headed out to the parking lot. Eric followed her, trailing behind by only a few feet. "Allie? Allie, where are you going?"

"Alyssa's in trouble," she replied tersely. "I'll drive"

Delko tossed her the keys. She quickly started up the Hummer and headed out of the parking lot. They approached the house where they found the door wide open.

'Miami Dade PD!" Allie shouted, making her way back to Alyssa's room. She pulled out her gun, Eric close behind. He went the other way to look for the father, but he was no where to be found. Allie saw Alyssa in a corner covered in blood.

"Alyssa, it's okay. I'm right here," she soothed, running towards her.

Allie took her coat off and wrapped it around Alyssa.

"Medics are here, Allie" Delko said, spotting the girl in blood and Allie attempting to sooth the scared child. She picked up Alyssa and started to take her out when she heard a noise from the closet.

"Delko, take her out I'll be out in a minute."

Allie took her gun out of her holster and looked around for the closet.

"Miami Dade PD. Step out of the closet with your hands up!" she said

No one came out.

Great. Next thing she knew, there might be a rabbit coming from the land of Easter Island. Allie started to walk toward the closet when it flew open.

"Freeze."

Allie realized that the person in the closet was Mr. Shepard, holing a gun. Her eyes widened. This case hadn't budged for weeks. Now she was staring at a man, holding a gun to her.

"Mr. Shepard, put the gun down," she repeated twice.

"No! I lost my wife, and now my daughter," he told her. He wanted his wife back now.

"Listen, you need to put the gun down, okay? I'll put mine away and we'll talk," she tried to coax him.

"Okay, but I don't want to see any police officers, or you're dead."

She swallowed. Not a good thing. Then again, what other option did she have? "All right. Let me call my partner and let him know that I'm fine."

Allie picked up her phone and called Eric.

"Delko," a gruff voice answered.

"Delko, you need to get Alyssa to the hospital, and tell the cops to leave" she told him.

"Why?"

"Delko, you known me for a while. You know what I do. Just get the police away from here," she snapped. This was no time to be arguing with her coworker, but she couldn't help it. There was a dying girl in the ambulance, and she didn't feel like having another cold case on her desk.

"Okay, but why?" he asked again.

"Delko, I need some time to get everything in order. I'll take the pictures and get the CSI work here done, okay? Eric, just do it. Please"

There was something in her voice that scared him a little. "Allie, is everything okay?"

"Yea. Just go with Alyssa and I'll call you when I'm heading over to the hospital."

Allie hung up her phone and took her holster off her belt

"I need to go out and get my kit so they don't think anything is wrong. I'll leave my magazines out in the Hummer."

"And your gun," he ordered.

"Okay, and my gun," she sighed. Yeesh. Talk about a picky suspect.

Allie started heading out right before Delko left with Alyssa. She got to the Hummer and pulled out her phone. She text Eric, saying she would only be a little while. Sighing, she finally got out her kit and walked back into the house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

1A/N sorry for the long update. I had a**major** writers block. I would like to thank for beta reading. I would also like to thank all who have read my story so far. Thanks

After Delko got the text message, he knew that someone else was in the house with Allie. So he called her phone to see if it was true.

"Who is it?" Shepard demanded to know.

"It's another co-worker. If I don't answer, it they'll know something is up." she said, lying to Mr. Shepard

"You're on the clock," he growled back

Allie picked up the phone and answered it. "Smith," she said in a shaky voice.

"Allie, listen. I know that there is someone in the house," Delko told her anxiously.

"Okay, so what? I can handle it" she said, looking at Mr. Shepard

Allie looked at Mr. Shepard and tried to remember the last time she was held hostage…

_**Flashback**_

_Allie is in a bank trying to talk a suspect down when all of a sudden three shots rang from the suspect gun. Allie pulled her gun and shot the suspect twice, one in the leg and one in his chest. Allie tried to walk over to the suspect when she felt a sharp pain in her arm, finally she realized that she was shot. Allie managed her way over to the suspect and pulled off the mask when she realized that it was an old friend from her past._

"_Ma'am, are you okay?" one of the SWAT officers asked_

"_Yea, I'll be fine, His name is Richard Shepard."_

_**Flash forward**_

She snapped out of the flashback

"Umm, okay. So is everything okay then?" she asked Eric

"Allie, you need to get..."

"Okay then. Bye" she said, cutting Eric off and hanging up the phone. She handed the phone to Mr. Shepard

"Did you have a brother?" Allie asked him, trying to shake the memory.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just wanted to know, that's all."

'Great,' she thought to herself. 'Here is another reason for him to kill me.'

"I did, and then some bitch shot him"

"Oh, do you know who shot him?"

"You ask too many questions," Shepard grumbled.

An hour passed by. And another… and another… and another... Allie was sitting on the floor playing with her hair, wondering when he will let her go. She finally stood up and started pacing around the room and cracking her knuckles

"Will you stop that?!" he shouted suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You know, I've been here for almost six hours. If I wanted to, I could just leave" she snapped back

"What's stopping you?" he asked, and then laughed like a maniac. "Oh wait, me. Sit your ass back down before I kill you!"

A couple more hours went by. Allie still setting on the floor, falling asleep and so was Shepard. Allie saw that he was falling asleep and she had come up with a plan. She would pretend to fall asleep and then she would get the hell of out there. If that didn't work, then… she didn't even wanna think about that notion.


End file.
